Last Wish for Kris
by araraaa
Summary: Kris selalu menuruti segala permintaan Tao selama ini. Dan ini adalah permintaan terakhir dari Tao, Tao berjanji akan hal itu. Namun mengapa Kris justru tidak menyanggupinya? / "Tidak bisa Zitao." / "Gege bilang, tidak ada yang tidak bisa?" / "Tidak Zitao, kumohon tidak." / KrisTao. chap2 update
1. Chapter 1

**Hai hai haiiiiiii annyeong nihaoo~~~ ara disini mencoba peruntungan ff ini, bisakah? Hehehe.. langsung aja dah! Capcus cyin xD**

**Araraaa Present**

**Last Wish for Kris**

**Cast: Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris Wu**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Other cast you can find by yourself**

**Genre: Brothership, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warn: Yaoi inside! Alur agak membingungkan mungkin.-.**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Disclaimer: pengennya sih kris ama tao punya ara tapi sayangnya gabisa tuh -,- mereka punya theirself, dan ara yang punya cerita ini kaii. Oiya cerita disini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan berita kris vakum yah, hehe soalnya ini ff udah lama mendem di laptop hehe**

**Summary:**

**Kris selalu menuruti segala permintaan Tao selama ini. Dan ini adalah permintaan terakhir dari Tao, Tao berjanji akan hal itu. Namun mengapa Kris justru tidak menyanggupinya? / "Tidak bisa Zitao." / "Gege bilang, tidak ada yang tidak bisa?" / "Tidak Zitao, kumohon tidak." / KrisTao with other pairing**

**ENJOY THE STORY! SORRY FOR TYPO(S)!**

**.OoO.**

"Hiks hiks," suara tangisan bocah membuat Kris menoleh, sepertinya anak itu lebih muda darinya.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang bisa gege bantu untukmu?" tanya Kris. Bocah itu mendongak, lalu mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. "Aku kehilangan kakak-kakakku," gumamnya sambil sesenggukan. Kris menatapnya iba. "Dimana terakhir kau bertemu mereka?" tanyanya sambil menggamit pergelangan tangan bocah itu. Membawanya pergi dari pinggir jalan yang sedang sepi itu.

"Disana," tangan mungil dalam genggaman Kris, menunjuk ke sebuah tempat, pemakaman.

**.OoO.**

"Gege! Bisa bantu Tao?" teriak seorang bocah bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao dari dalam kamarnya yang berantakan. Tak lama, seorang bocah lelaki kecil yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari Tao menghampiri Tao dan mengelus bahunya pelan.

"Tao, jangan berteriak. Sudah berapa kali gege bilang..." ujar Kris, atau yang bernama lengkap Wu Yi Fan -sang bocah yang sedikit lebih tua dari Tao- memperingati. Tao mengangguk patuh, "Maaf ge."

"Ya. Dan sekarang, apa ada yang bisa gege bantu untukmu?" ucapan Kris dibalas anggukan Tao.

"Ini terlalu sulit. Tao tidak bisa mengerjakannya." ujar Tao sambil menyodorkan bukunya pada Kris.

"Zi Tao. Gege sudah pernah bilang padamu. Tidak ada yang-"

"Tidak bisa dilakukan. Tao mengerti ge, hanya saja ini-"

"Terlalu sulit." Kris balas memotong ucapan Tao setelah Tao terlebih dahulu memotong ucapannya. Tao terkikik pelan.

"Ayolah ge. Setidaknya ajarkan Tao bagaimana cara mengerjakannya." Kris menghela nafas pelan. Lalu mulai mengajarkan Tao tentang fisika.

**.OoO.**

Huang Zi Tao dan Wi Yi Fan. Tidakkah terasa sebuah keganjilan?

Marga. Ya, marga mereka berbeda.

Tentu saja, karena mereka bukanlah adik-kakak kandung.

Kris, menemukan Tao disebuah jalanan yang sepi. Jalan yang menghubungkan mereka ke sebuah pemakaman. Awalnya Kris kira Tao adalah korban penculikkan, tapi ternyata-

-Saat itu, Zi Tao kecil yang masih berusia 5 tahun kehilangan kakak-kakaknya.

Mereka baru saja menghadiri pemakaman ibu mereka, Nyonya Huang. Tao pergi kesana bersama kedua kakaknya, namun naasnya Zi Tao kecil melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada sang kakak sulung dan berakhir dengan kehilangan jejak mereka.

Semua itu terjadi di Qingdao.

Dan Tao juga Kris, kini tinggal di Guangzhou.

Sejak itu, Zi Tao kecil bagai melupakan kesedihannya. Ia mempunyai kakak baru, yaitu Wi Yi Fan. Dan orang tua baru, tentu saja. Mereka adalah ibu dan ayah Kris. Mereka sangat menyayangi Zi Tao.

Bahkan, mereka masih sering mengunjungi Kris dan Tao di Guangzhou saat waktu senggang -orang tua Kris tinggal di Kanada.

Usia Kris sudah mencapai 18 tahun saat ini. Itu berarti -10 tahun sudah berlalu.

Hidup bersama Huang Zi Tao, adik angkatnya yang sangat manis.

Kris sangat menyayangi Tao.

Begitupun sebaliknya.

**.OoO.**

"Ge, mengapa gege lulus saat Tao akan masuk SHS?" tanya Tao saat mereka sedang sarapan bersama. Tao mengambilkan Kris segelas air. "Ini, ge."

"Xie xie Zitao. Hey, pertanyaan macam apa itu?! Kau ingin gege tidak lulus?!" ujar Kris menanggapi pertanyaan aneh Tao.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja Tao merindukan masa-masa kita satu sekolah seperti saat Elementary School ge."

"Itu akan terjadi lagi saat kita kuliah nanti Zitao. Apa kau tertarik dengan kelas akselerasi?" tanya Kris.

"Apakah ada?" Tao meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya.

"Ada, di SHS gege, tahun depan diadakan kelas akselerasi. Jika kau bisa mengikuti kelas itu, kau akan lebih cepat satu kampus dengan gege. Kau tertarik?"

"Hm.. Kurasa aku harus belajar lebih giat untuk menghadapi ujian kelas akelerasi itu ya ge?"

"Hmm. Dan gege akan membantumu."

"Baiklah ge! Wo ai ni gege!"

"Wo ye ai ni Zitao. Habiskan makananmu sebelum kita terlambat."

**.OoO.**

"Ni Hao Zitao. Bagaimana harimu kemarin?" tanya seorang sahabat Tao saat Tao baru memasuki kelas. Tao tersenyum kecil, "Seperti biasa, Yiran."

"Hey, kau mendengar berita tentang kelas akselerasi itu Zitao? Qira tjietjie memberitahuku. Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah Yifan gege memberitahumu?" Tao mengangguk.

"Whoa! So, do you wanna try it?" Tao mengernyit.

"Yiran, sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan pakai bahasa asing. Kau tahu otakku sangat lemah." Tao meringis kesal pada sahabatnya yang tengah duduk disamping kirinya. Yiran bukanlah orang China tulen. Ia merupakan murid pindahan, jadi wajar saja ia bisa semudah itu memahami bahasa yang bagi Tao seperti bahasa planet itu. Nama Yiran hanyalah sebuah nama ciptaannya sendiri, nama aslinya terlalu sulit bagi Tao sehingga Tao menyuruh Yiran membuat nama China. Nama aslinya adalah Aleva -apalah itu Tao lupa.

"Baiklah, apakah kau mau mencoba untuk mendaftar disana?" tanya Yiran sambil mengibaskan rambut panjang pirangnya.

"I don't know." balas Tao mencoba peruntungan bahasa asingnya. Lagipula, ia ingin masuk kelas akselerasi, jadi ia harus mulai belajar sejak sekarang.

"Kris gege sudah menawarkannya padaku tadi pagi. Aku ingin, jika otakku bisa diajak bekerja sama."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tau otakku sangat lemah menangkap pelajaran, jadi kuputuskan aku akan mengikuti ujian kelas itu jika aku sudah belajar sejak sekarang dan ada kemajuan pada nilai-nilai fisika dan bahasa asingku."

"Kau belum mendengar berita itu sepenuhnya, ternyata." Yiran menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Hey, jangan berlebihan. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Kelas akselerasi itu dibuat perjurusan. Aku dengar baru ada tiga jurusan. Yang pertama, Fisika, kimia dan apalah itu, semua digabung dalam jurusan pertama. Yang kedua, all about sastra. Yang ket-"

"Bahasamu berantakan." komentar Tao.

"Jika aku mengatakan full english kaupun tak akan mengerti." ledek Yiran.

"Baik, yang ketiga. Aku belum mendapat informasi secara lengkap dan jelas, tapi jurusan ketiga ini seperti mengedepankan ilmu sejarah dan sosiologi."

Tao tersenyum senang. "Aku sepertinya akan mengambil jurusan ketiga."

"Hanya itu yang kau bisa." ledek Yiran lagi. Tao diam, lalu tak lama mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Pasti kau ingin mengecek tas gucci kan? Aku menemukannya. Limited edition! Hanya tersisa lima di toko tempat kita biasa membeli, dan sudah kupesankan dua untuk kita."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Aku akan katakan pada Kris gege!"

"Ya. Ya."

**.OoO.**

"Kris ge!"

Kris menoleh. Zitao, adiknya yang memanggilnya. Tao memasuki gedung SHS, dimana seharusnya Tao berada di gedung JHS, disamping kiri gedung SHS.

"Ada apa Zitao?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta tas gucci? Please buy me one." Tao memohon dengan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada.

"Tao, yang benar 'Buy me one, please.'" koreksi Kris.

"Baiklah, mari kita ulangi." Tao menegakkan posisi berdirinya sambil merpikan bajunya. Oh, astaga. Ini sangat lucu dimata Kris.

"Buy me one, please?" Tao kembali menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Belikan apa?"

"Tas gucci limited edition. Yiran sudah memesankannya untukku."

"Berapa harganya?"

"Tidak tahu." Tao mengangkat bahunya. Kris yang gemas pun mengacak surai pirang Tao.

"Ish gege!"

"Nanti kita kesana ya. Gege harus liat persediaan uang kita dulu Zitao. Mama dan papa sedang sibuk di Kanada. Gege takut mereka tak punya waktu untuk mengirim uang tambahan."

Tao pun mengangguk patuh.

Kris gegenya pasti akan membelikannya. Apapun yang terjadi!

Tao yakin itu.

**.OoO.**

Tao tersenyum menatap Kris yang tengah melihat-lihat koleksi tas gucci di toko ini. Tak lama Kris kembali menghampiri Tao. "Baiklah, mana pilihanmu yang dipesankan Aleva?"

"Itu." Tao menunjuk sebuah tas yang amat sangat bagus -dimata Tao- dan Kris mengangguk. Setelah membayar, mereka segera keluar dari toko tersebut. Sebelum benar-benar pulang, Kris mengajak Tao ke kedai ice cream.

"Tao yang pesan ya. Gege pasti lelah." ujar Tao sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

"Zitao, kau pintar merayu rupanya." gumam Kris geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Tao.

"Nyonya, tolong ice cream strawberrynya satu."

Tao dengan anteng mengantri dibelakang seorang lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Ups.."

Lelaki itu tidak sengaja menabrak Tao, wajahnya ditutupi masker dan ia memakai tudung kepala -kupluk- dari jaketnya.

"Duibuqi." gumamnya tidak terlalu jelas.

"Ya?" Tao mencoba meminta agar orang itu mengulangi ucapannya.

"Duibu-" mata orang itu melebar melihat Tao. Tao yang heran hanya menganggapnya angin lalu dan meminta orang itu agar bergeser tempat, "Maaf, tapi aku ingin membeli ice cream juga."

"Eh, sekali lagi, duibuqi Zitao."

"Eh?"

**TBC**

Kependekan? Maafkan ara. Otak ngebut aaaa~~~ hehehe review ne? Review? Mari sejenak lupakan semua berita yg beredar tentang eco. Kita have fun dan tunggu yg pasti2nya aja okaii? Siip

Review lahh:* xiexie *pundung*


	2. Chapter 2

THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPPIE~

Guys, ara minta map ya apdetnya lemot~ ara capek KURIKULUM 2013 ituloohhhhh~~~

Hehe…. Langsung ajaaaa cekidott~~~

SORRY FOR TYPO(s) dan don't forget to leave your REVIEW lalalala~~~~

.

.

.

"Taozi, lama sekali?" tanya Kris begitu Tao kembali membawa dua ice cream ditangannya.

"Aku terlibat perbincangan kecil dengan seorang teman lama." jawab Tao sambil meletakkan ice cream milik Kris dimeja dan menggesernya kearah Kris. Dahi Kris mengerut bingung. "Teman lama?" gumamnya pelan. Tao mengangguk. "Kurasa tidak ada temanmu yang tidak kukenal. Siapa namanya?" tanya Kris sambil menyuapkan sesendok ice cream kemulutnya.

"Astaga ace, papamu sangat jorok." Tao mengambil tissue dan menyodorkannya pada Kris. Kris tersenyum malu.

"Aku masih menunggu, Zitao."

"Ya, ya. Umm, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu yakin tapi kurasa dia sudah berulang kali menyebutkan namanya. Ge, dia memakai masker. Kalau tidak salah dia bilang dia terserang flu dan itu memaksanya untuk memakai masker. Tao tidak bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas, Tao sudah meminta dia mengulang namanya beberapa kali. Namun karena Tao merasa tidak sopan, Tao akhirnya mengangguk meski Tao tidak terlalu yakin."

"Memangnya apa yang kau dengar, Zitao?" Kris geleng-geleng melihat tingkah adiknya yang -sok- bergaya ala orang frustasi.

"Bekho? Bakyon?" Tao tampak seperti orang linglung.

Kris menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, lupakan. Mungkin dia memang teman lamamu, kau bisa mencarinya dibuku kenangan."

Tao mengangguk.

"Habiskan ice cream-mu dan setelah ini kita pulang."

"Tapi ge..."

Kris mendongak menatap Tao yang sedang memasang wajah memelas.

"Tao mau tambah lagi..."

**.OoO.**

Kris mengetuk pintu kamar Tao, lalu dibukanya perlahan. Dilihatnya Zitao menumpukan kepalanya di meja belajarnya. Kris menghampirinya lalu mengelus surai hitam Tao.

"Tao-err, sudahi saja belajarnya jika kau sudah lelah. Gege tidak memaksamu harus belajar sekeras ini." ujar Kris lembut.

Tak ada jawaban dari Tao.

Kris mengerutkan dahinya, Tao tertidur?

Oh, astaga. Kris tidak menyadarinya.

Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao dan membaringkannya di ranjang lalu menyelimutinya. "Jangan belajar terlalu keras sayang, nanti kau malah sakit." gumam Kris sambil mengelus dahi Tao dan mengecupnya pelan. Kris lalu berjalan keluar kamar Tao. Membiarkan Tao beristirahat.

**.OoO.**

"Gege! Gege! Gegeee!"

Tao berteriak sambil menuruni tangga dan mengibas-ngibaskan kemeja seragamnya. Dilihatnya Kris sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Astaga Zitao. Ada apa sayang? Tidak bisakah berhati-hati sedikit?" ujar Kris lalu meraih kemeja yang Tao sodorkan padanya.

"Tao lupa memberitahu gege kalau kancing kemeja Tao hilang. Tao tidak bisa menjahit." jelas Tao. "Tao ingin menjahit, nanti gege ajarkan Tao ya? Sekarang Tao mandi dulu ya ge."

Kris hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Tao. Terlalu berlebihan untuk ukuran lelaki berumur 18 tahun.

**.OoO.**

"Yiran!" Tao berlari menghampiri sahabatnya yang sedang berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah, menuju ke kelas mereka. "Yiraaaann!"

Gadis mungil itu tak kunjung menoleh. Tao sempat berpikir ia menggunakan earphone untuk mendengarkan lagu, tapi ternyata ia tidak melihat seutas kabelpun. "Alevarania Casandra!" teriak Tao akhirnya setelah berusaha mengingat-ingat nama sahabatnya yang -menurutnya- terlalu sulit itu.

"Ya?" gadis menyebalkan itu akhirnya menoleh juga, melihat Tao dari atas sampai bawah, lalu keatas lagi -lebih tepatnya, mendongak- berusaha mencari tahu apa urusan lelaki tinggi yang berwajah seram tetapi berhati hello kitty ini dengannya.

"Kau tidak dengar aku memanggilmu sejak tadi?" Tao menumpukan tangannya dibahu Yiran. Terlalu lelah. Tao bersumpah, ini masih pagi dan ia sudah merasa lelah hanya karena memanggil gadis yang ternyata memakai earphone bluetooth itu.

Aleva -atau Yiran- membuka salah satu earphone-nya. "Ada apa Zitao? Belum mengerjakan tugas?" tanyanya kalem. "Bukan begitu bodoh." balas Tao sinis. Ia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Lalu?"

"Apakah Qira tjietjie bisa mengajarkanku mata pelajaran bahasa asing?" tanya Tao pada akhirnya. Kini mereka mulai berjalan lagi menuju kelas.

"Mengapa harus tjietjie? Mengapa tidak aku? Aku juga bisa!" Yiran merasa sedikit -ehem- kecewa dan tersinggung ketika ternyata sahabatnya tidak ingin diajarkan olehnya.

"Lagipula memang kau mau apa dengan bahasa asing? Bahasa Inggris?" Tao mengangguk.

"Kris ge bilang aku dan Kris ge akan pindah ke Kanada setelah aku lulus SHS nanti..." ujar Tao tak terlalu yakin.

"Ige mwoyaaa?!"

"BAHASA APA LAGI ITU?!"

**.OoO.**

"Ma-i neim is Tao.." Yiran mendecak kesal. "Tidak Tao. Jangan di-eja. Katakan seperti biasa, My name is Tao." Tao mendelik lelah. "Ah sudahlah! Ini baru satu kata Yiran!" Yiran melirik sinis. "Kalimat, maksudmu?" Tao mengangguk. "Maksudku satu kalimat. Tapi kita sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir empat puluh lima menit dan Kris ge akan datang dalam waktu kurang lebih lima belas menit lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan Yiran aku malas mengantarmu pulang atau kau ingin tetap disini saja itu terserahmu aku ikut sajalah."

Perlu beberapa waktu bagi Yiran untuk memahami apa yang Tao ucapkan. Yiran mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Sampai lima menit kemudian, Yiran masih tetap diam dengan pandangan kosong. Tao sudah kembali menatap bukunya, dimana disana tertulis bahasa-bahasa inggris yang tidak Tao ketahui sebelumnya.

"Ah, Zitao?" panggil Yiran pelan. Pandangannya masih kosong. "Ya?" Tao menoleh dan memperhatikan wajah sahabat cantiknya itu. Manis, tapi tampak bodoh dengan mata kosong seperti itu. "Bisa kau ulangi? Aku tidak menangkap satu katapun dari kalimatmu sebelumnya."

**.OoO.**

"Aku pulang.." suara deritan pintu disusul suara berat milik Kris terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruangan yang kosong itu. Kris mengerjapkan matanya. Dimana Tao?

"Gege!" jeritan Tao membuat Kris melonjak kaget. Disusul suara jeritan perempuan yang Kris kenal. Kris tersenyum maklum. Dua anak itu jika sudah bersama bisa memecahkan sesuatu, termasuk gendang telinga Kris.

"Kris-ge Taozi jahaaatt!" Yiran berlari menuruni tangga dan berlindung dibelakang Kris. Tao mengepalkan tinjunya seakan siap meninju wajah cantik Yiran.

"Bukan aku ge! Yiran yang menyebalkan!" adu Tao sambil melirik-lirik Yiran sinis. Uh, menyeramkan sekali.

"Ada apa Ale? Ada apa ini Zitao? Bicarakan baik-baik." sahut Kris kalem. Ia dengan perlahan mendorong Tao mundur dan melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yiran pada bajunya.

"Aku sudah bicara baik-baik!"

"Tapi dia bicaranya terlalu cepat ge!"

"Kau saja yang lemot!"

"Aku? HAH?! LEMOT?!"

"Dasar! Cantik-cantik lemot!"

"APA KATAMU ZITAO?!"

"LEMOT!"

"YAA!"

"Astaga. Hentikan. Kalian sudah sama-sama dewasa." Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa.

"Oiya ge." suara Yiran mulai kembali terdengar setelah sekian detik ia dan Tao sibuk saling memelototi. Kris menoleh, "Ya?" Tao mencibir. Mengapa gege-nya begitu flat?

"Qira tjietjie menanyakanmu."

"Benarkah?" sahut Kris yang langsung disambut anggukan Yiran.

"Qira tjietjie mengajak liburan bersama saat hari libur nasional next week. Apakah gege mau?"

Kris menatap kedua makhluk dihadapannya bergantian.

"Berjanjilah kalian tidak akan membuat keributan disana."

"Apakah itu tandanya gege mengizinkan?" suara Tao mulai terdengar.

Kris mengangguk pelan.

"HORE!"

Kris kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Baru saja ia melihat adegan 'saling memelototi' didepannya, kini dua makhluk itu sudah berbaikan kembali.

**TBC**

CEMANAAA? 

Masih belum keliatan sih konfliknya.. ara juga gatau, khusus ff ini dan ff apologize itu konfliknya ga nongol2.. ara juga bingung, tumben ara idenya bias panjang gitu, biasanya kan dikit langsung konflik hehe-_-

Yaudin, ara gamau nunggu ampe tengah malem dulu. Biasanya kan ara –tanpa kesengajaan- apdet ff malem mulu-_- wkwk

Jangan lupa review yaa~~ dan doain ara bisa cepet apdet mulu-_- rasanya ganulis ff itu kayak ikan tanpa air/? Bagai chanyeol tanpa ara getooohhh/?

Last… review? *mukpol*


End file.
